


Work Out

by itenixol



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Dumbbells, Gen, Non-binary Character (Chihiro), Not Beta Read, They talk, Trans Character (Mondo), exercise, i don’t know man i got very very very bored, probably won’t make sense but still i’m just very tired, so basically... u know case 2?..., yeah... that but better i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itenixol/pseuds/itenixol
Summary: A loud beep! sounded from the boy’s locker room and in walked Mondo Oowada, stuffing his e-handbook into his jacket’s pocket and beginning to shrug the said jacket off before catching sight of Chihiro, who stood horrified in front of him.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Work Out

A loud  _ beep! _ sounded from the boy’s locker room and in walked Mondo Oowada, stuffing his e-handbook into his jacket’s pocket and beginning to shrug the said jacket off before catching sight of Chihiro, who stood horrified in front of him.

It took the boy a solid second to really process what he was seeing. Bewildered, he rose his voice and asked; “Wha—? Chi?” 

“Oowada!” they exclaimed, shaking hands coming up to their chest as if trying to stop Mondo was coming any closer to them. “Please, don’t hate me! I-I was—it just—um…” they fumbled through their shifty explanation. Mondo brought a hand to his curly hair and ruffled it slightly, mind hurriedly trying to figure out what was happening. 

Mondo shook his head lightly, eyebrows furrowing. “Nah, Chi, I ain’t gonna hate’cha! Just explain to me what the fuck is goin’ on,” his voice was scratchy in his throat. “How’d’ya even get in here? Girls ain’t allowed in the boy locker rooms I thought, same with the other one.”

That hit Chihiro like a bullet. Hesitantly, they sank into themselves and tried to find the words to tell Mondo what exactly was going on and why they were in the boy’s locker room when they were a ‘girl’. 

They took a deep breath. “I, uhm, I’m not a girl…” their eyes filled up a bit with tears and they stumbled to wipe them away before they fell. “But, I’m, uh, not a boy either; and I don’t want you to think of me as weird or anything but I can’t go into the girl’s locker room because the gender listened on my e-handbook is  _ ‘male’ _ and—“ they coughed, which sounded more like a sob than anything. “I didn’t think you’d even come in here at a time like this! I’m s-sorry!” they cried, hastily trying to cover up the salty tears rolling off their cheeks. 

It was quick and Mondo stood there, trying to decipher everything that was just said by his friend. He opened his mouth as if he were going to say something but quickly closed it and shrugged off his jacket completely, holding it under his arm and continuing to fumble around with his hair. 

He made a small noise that sounded reminiscent of a grunt. “I—okay. Wait a second, Chi,” he cleared his throat and began again. “Yer not a chick?” he asked. When Chihiro nodded, he continued. “And ya ain’t a guy, so that makes ya… uh, non-binary, right?” his voice got a bit deeper, louder; but Chihiro knew it was because he was nervous and probably confused. Besides that though, Chihiro was gleeful to know that Mondo actually knew what the term  _ non-binary  _ was.

“Yes!” they exclaimed, but sank into themselves again. “Uhm. You don’t have a problem with that, do you? In fact, I can, um, leave,” they stuttered. 

A loud, nervous laugh came from the boy in front of Chihiro. “Huh? Are ya kiddin’ me right now? ‘Course I ain’t got a problem with ya! Ya think I’m that much of an asshole?” he shook his head enthusiastically. “Shit, I ain’t even cis, Chi! I accept ya for who ya are and if some stupid  _ bitch _ doesn’t, oh, they’ve got shit coming their way! Bet on it, promise.” 

There was… a lot to unpack from how Mondo responded, but he supported them for who they were! Chihiro’s heart could practically leap out of their chest, they were so happy! With some of their anxieties now lifted, the shorter student smiled. “Um, thank you! It’s nice to know that you support me—“ and suddenly, the entirety of Mondo’s response hit them and they’re eyes practically bugged out of their skull. “Ah! Wait, you’re—?”

The reaction is enough for Mondo to laugh once more, though it’s less nervous than before. “Yup. Hope it ain’t too surprisin’.” his lips suddenly curved downwards into a frown. “Awh, geez, I just really thought over everythin’ ya said! What fuckin’  _ bullshit _ is that, havin’ yer birth gender on yer handbook?” he dropped his hand down from his hair and clenched it into a fist. “I’ma talk some damn sense into that stupid bear. Tell ‘m to fix that, bet on it.” 

Chihiro folded their hands together shyly and smiled. “Well, maybe not now. I want to work out right now and become strong, and…” they shifted in their place knowing that Mondo’s eyes were on them. “I… think, that if anybody could help me, it would be you since you’re so strong. Is that okay?” they peered up at Mondo only to flinch back a bit due to the look on the tall boy’s face.

The look he had on his face scared Chihiro. It wasn’t directed towards Chihiro (at least they hoped) but still it had them taking a small step back. 

He looked scared. No.  _ Terrified _ . His eyebrows were furrowed together as though he were angry and his jaw was clenched tight and his eyes were shut gently as if he couldn’t shut them any harder. For some reason, Chihiro felt like the expression had been… worked on; like Mondo had practiced to change it and maybe tried to get  _ rid _ of it. But that would mean it was a usual emotion, a usual fear that terrified Mondo out of his mind, maybe.

Why was Mondo scared? 

What was Mondo’s secret? Chihiro would not press to know but they couldn’t deny that they were curious. Was it really all that awful? Was it embarrassing? Horrifying? Whatever it may be, they sincerely hoped that when it was revealed soon by Monokuma that it wasn’t as bad as he began to believe it to be. 

“...Oowada?” they asked, voice high. 

And just like that, Mondo snapped out of it. “What? Oh, shit,” he chuckled. “Yeah. Sorry. Was lost in thought, but yeah, I can help ya. Yer already strong as shit, though,” he crossed his arms and smiled brightly as if nothing had happened. “But I guess I can help ya physically! Ya wanna get to work?” 

‘ _ Already strong _ ’? Chihiro tilted their head a bit but nodded and made an effort to flex their arms as if branding off their muscles. “Hell yeah!” they enthusiastically cheered, reaching for their blue tracksuit to change into. Now that Mondo was here, they felt pumped and ready to rock! Chihiro cracked their knuckles before asking Mondo to turn around as they changed. He obliged.

Neatly folding and setting down their clothes, Chihiro made an effort to ask Mondo a question. “Oowada?”

“It’s ‘Mondo’,” he corrected. “But yeah? What’s up, Chi?”

What even  _ was _ up? The thinner of the two slipped into the blue tracksuit slowly and thought of what to say. “Um,” they trailed off. “What did you mean when you said I was ‘already strong’? Anybody with eyes can see that I’m not strong at all.” they protested, zipping up the zipper and standing still. “Wait. Are you changing?”

The curly haired boy snorted. “Yup, so don’t look I guess. But, to answer yer question—“ he kicked off his loafers. “Mentally, yer strong. Maybe stronger than anybody here, really. Ain’t no joke, promise. Ya know how ya look up to me ‘cause I’m strong physically?” Chihiro listened as the boy slipped into the tracksuit—first his legs, then his arms. “Same for me ‘bout you, ‘cept I admire how strong ya are  _ mentally _ , ‘cause I know for a fact that I don’t got anythin’ to compare t’ya.”

His voice was quieter than they’d ever heard it and Chihiro wanted to turn around and hug him. 

“A’ight, Chi,” he stretched. “Let’s start, yeah? What’dya wanna do first? Newbie’s choice!” he spun around and warmed up his arms, mimicking Chihiro by cracking his knuckles. Chihiro turned around hastily and looked around, unsure of what to do. What should they focus on first? 

“Uhm… well, geez, I can’t choose!” they sulked. “What do you think?”

For a moment, Mondo stood and thought about their question before pacing over to the tray of dumbbells, gesturing to them all. “Maybe these? How much pounds can ya lift?” he asked as he lifted up a fifty pound dumbbell, not even faltering. “Fifty? ‘s kinda light, though; uh, well, for me at least.”

“Oh, no, not even!” they shook their head rapidly and stumbled over to look around. They lifted up a small thirty pound dumbbell and huffed, curling up their arm and trying to get the hang of how it felt. Mondo laughed once more and tried to help adjust Chihiro’s arm. “Thirty it is, I guess.” he set down the fifty pound dumbbell and lifted up instead a one hundred pound one, which motivated Chihiro. 

Even though it was around two in the morning, the two of them decided to spend a few early hours working out together and afterwards heading back to their dorms to see each other just an hour later. Chihiro felt worked out and exhausted and sweaty and couldn’t wait to shower at seven, but overall it was worth it. Maybe they could both go down there again some time soon and exercise again, if they survived. No; Chihiro  _ knew _ they were going to survive. And once this was finally over, they’d hang out outside of school with their other friends, too. 

Which only brought Chihiro to think about Leon and Sayaka. Their heart sank but they tried to push it past and remember that, despite them being gone, they still had good memories of the two. 

And maybe they could convince Kiyotaka to join them when they worked out (Chihiro would never tell, but it was  _ pretty obvious _ that the prefect had a crush on the biker and vice versa. How did the two of them not even notice?). They’d survive the killing game with all their friends and escape out this demented place and be free. 

Yeah! Chihiro was sure of it. After all, who would kill somebody over an embarrassing secret?

**Author's Note:**

> don’t know, got bored i guess


End file.
